Happy New Year
by Cirrus is happy
Summary: Snake and Samus celebrate the new year together. One-shot


Okay, so first off, this is for Nicole's contest and since I wanted something New Year-y, I thought this would be nice. The only issue with a New Year story is I have to search my iPod for non-emo music XD

Well, I just wanted to get this out of the way: I think of them as in their mid-forties, early fifties now.

**I in no way, shape or form own they characters. They are strictly Nintendo's. **

**On the other hand, I _DO _own this writing piece. I have given nobody (Aside from Nicole) permission to use this/ re-write/ change it in any shape or form. **

**Thanks all,**

**~Cirrus/Kena**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The air crackled around me and the fresh wood churned in the fire. Sparks danced around the air, attacking my new wood floor. "Snake! I'm going to kill you! I know I said to cover the fireplace!" A brand new wave of sparks blew out, as if to back up my complaints.

That man never listened to me. We had been married for 15 years and yet he didn't understand my main rule: What I say goes. With that thought I grabbed a freshly cut log and stomped into the bed room, where, of course, my lazy husband was sleeping. We were lucky enough to be able to afford an amazing house. The room itself was like somebody pulled it out of a fairy tale; The bedding a royal purple and long drapes overcoming the french doors, which led to our balcony.

"Samus, you look so sexy in those...." Snake mumbled in his sleep, most likely picturing me in some skimpy swimsuit. That was another thing; He was a huge pervert. I let out a high pitch annoyed screech and, with all of my strength, launched the log right at his head.

A giggle escaped my lips as he flew up, immediately grabbing a gun sitting on his beside table. The over-protective fool always had to have one around, he always said 'Habits stick.' Every year that passed since our retirement he got more protective.

We had met when we were both hired to do the same thing, not my usual job, protecting a bunch of kids. The two of us had argued non -stop, but that had somehow turned into passion. We retired soon after so we could live normal lives together. Well, as normal as they get.

Snake's eyes were bugged out and he shook his head slightly, setting the hand gun down. "Samus, babe, what did you do that for?" He asked drowsily.

"Was it a swimsuit or _Victoria's Secret_?" I spat angrily, I hated it when he acted like a pig. His face registered what I meant and he completely flushed. That's one of those things I'd never tell him in a million years. I secretly loved it when he was embarrassed, it showed the sweet side of him. Even when he was embarrassed about being a perv.

"Well is **was** a swimsuit..." He mumbled under his breath, huffing out a small breath. Tufts of his hair were sticking up in places and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"You only care about my body! It doesn't matter who I am to you! As long as I'm a hotty, right?!" My guess was my face was terrifying right now, it seemed to get that way when I was mad.

Snake must have noticed the hot, angry tears building up in my eyes because he stood up an wiped them away with his cheek, which was prickly since he hadn't shaved in a while. "You know I care about every part of you babe." He said, his forehead pressed against mine, and his hard hands playing with my blond hair. Another thing I loved; His hands were the perfect texture.

"I must be a sucker if I believe that." I teased quietly, pressing my lips against his.

We simply stood there for a moment, like drinking in the others excuses. "Happy New Year, by the way." I mumbled quietly. "It's the thirty-first."

His face lightened slightly and he lifted me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked, laughing with delight. He wouldn't answer as we ran out the door, he was in boxers and I was in my small night 'gown'.

The waves roared in my ears, the beach. We lived right by the beach, in fact we could see it from out balcony. The smell of salt swelled through the air, we passed a few log forts until Snake dropped me at one. It was larger than most of the little make-shift shacks.

Snake's face was glowing, "A romantic New Year on the beach."

Our hands twined together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, and we ran into our shack.

Later, the fire works interrupted our 'night'. Snake insisted we watch, and we did. The sand was warm against me as we layed on the ground.

As soon as the fireworks ended we continued our fun, to the sound of the waves and the warmth of the sand.

Snake was a romantic.


End file.
